Fifty Shades of an intern
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ok so this is a story of the new girl at GEH her name is Ana and she works as Christian Grey's new assistant. the story starts from when and how she gets the job and the next chapters will be present time. there is romance between Christian/Ana hope you enjoy rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ana's P.O.V

 **One year ago**

Today is the day, today is my first day at GEH as an intern, although working at this company is not my dream job I accepted the position because I'm sure putting on your resume that you worked for Christian Grey will really boost your chances of getting your next job. My dream job is actually to work in publishing. I love anything and everything about literature, and I graduated with high grades in all my classes.

The funny thing is how I was even offered the job at GEH, clumsy me tripped on the stage after getting my diploma and before I hit the floor Christian Grey caught me.

 _Flashback_

"Ana Steele" I heard my name get called to come to the stage and receive my diploma I get up from my seat and start walking I get up the steps surprisingly with no trouble. The dean then shakes my hand and gives me my diploma "congratulations Ana" I smiled

"Thank you" I replied and started to walk down the stage shaking hands with all the guest speakers. I am very happy at this point I mean I have not tripped or stumbled or…then I felt my heels catch the end of my gown and I knew I was going down I closed my eyes and prepared for impact when I felt two arms grab my waist and catch me it took me a second but once I regained my balance I got out of the person who caught me arms. I look up to thank the person and am shocked to see it is Christian Grey Seattle's most eligible bachelor. I only know that because that is all Kate my best friend talked about when she finally managed to get an interview with him for the school newspaper.

"Are you ok Ms. Steele?" I can't find the words to describe how good looking this man and I can't even find the words to respond to his question after a few seconds I am finally able to say

"Yes thank you Mr. Grey" I shook his hand and walked off the stage as quickly as possible.

"Oh my goodness Ana are you ok?" Kate asked when she ran up to me

"Yeah I'm ok, but I sure would have been in a lot of pain he hadn't of caught me" she giggled

"Come on its time for drinks we have to celebrate" I just rolled my eyes

"Ok let me just use the restroom I'll meet you guys at the party in a few minutes" Kate and the rest of the group which included Jose and my dad and a few more people that were friends of Kate all nodded and we walked our separate ways.

When I finished in the restroom I walked out and I didn't walk two steps before walking into someone

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz" I heard a chuckle

"That is quite alright Ms. Steele" I looked up and saw that the person I had walked into was Christian Grey

"Um I'm sorry about earlier, and just now"

"Like I said before it's ok it was an accident, accidents happen right" I smiled

"Yup with me though they happen a lot" he smiled and then stuck out his hand

"Christian Grey" I smiled back and shook his hand

"Well Mr. Grey you obviously know my name"

"So congratulations on your graduation if you excuse me I have to take this call" I just nodded and said

"It was nice meeting you" I said as he walked away

"Geez there you are" Kate said "what took you so long?" she asked as she handed me a martini

"I ran into Christian Grey again and we talked for like a minute" she gave me a suspicious look but grabbed my hand and pulled me toward our group. We all talked for a little while, then I was startled by a buzz from my cell phone I looked down and saw it was an email from SIP I took a deep breath this is the email I have been waiting for I really want to work at SIP. "um Kate I'll be right back" she nodded but was really too involved in her conversation that she probably didn't even hear what I said.

I walked down the hall and around the corner and pulled out my phone and opened the email

 _Dear Ms. Steele:_

 _Thank you for your application, but we are sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted for this position_

I could not read anything after that I was heartbroken I really wanted this job more than anything. Although I tried to stop them the tears fell from my face that had been the 5th publishing house I have been turned down from all of them say I don't have enough experience I mean c'mon how am I supposed to get experience if no one will hire me.

I sighed what am I going to do I mean I need a job I don't want to work at a hard ware store forever. "Ana?" I jumped I thought I was alone I looked up and saw Christian Grey _again_ "are you alright?" I gave him a sad smile

"Not right now but I will be" he reached into his jacket pocket and handed me his handkerchief and I used it to gently wipe my eyes careful not to mess up my makeup when I was finished I gave it back to him

"If you don't mind me asking what are you so upset about?"

"Well I just got turned down for the fifth publishing house I applied to, they all said I don't have enough experience, it's really annoying because how am I supposed to get experience if no one will hire me?"

"Why don't you come work for me?" I looked at him confused

"What?"

"Why don't you come work for me I mean I can tell you are qualified, 4.0 GPA and you just graduated. come work for me as an intern I can't promise you any certain department that you will be working in but at least you'll have a good job"

"I don't know what to say except yes" I giggled

"I'll have my assistant Andrea call you and send you all the information, and Ana welcome to GEH"

 _End of flashback_

 **Still one year ago**

I took a deep and walked into the office and walked to the desk "um hi I'm Ana Steele"

"Oh Ms. Steele perfect timing, welcome to GEH and if you don't mind I need you to start working right away"

"No problem at all…what department am I working in"

"You will be working as Christian Grey's assistant"

"Wait what?" I asked confused

"Yeah that's why Mr. Grey hired you, my husband got a great job offer in New York so we are moving"

"um ok?" just I said that the elevator dinged and in walked Christian Grey

"Good Morning Andrea" he looked at me and smiled "good morning Ana" I smiled

"Good morning Mr. Grey" and I could not help but notice how gorgeous he looked. This job might be harder than I thought

 **Ok so that's the end of chapter 1 the next chapter will take place in present time where Ana has been working at GEH for a year**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ana's P.O.V

Present time

"Good Morning" I hear Kate say as I walk out of my bed room in kind of a hurry for some reason my alarm clock decided not to go off today.

"Good Morning Kate, I'm going to be late if I don't leave like right now" Kate looked at me and giggled

"Christian Grey is your second best friend, you think he would care if you are a few minutes late?" she asked still smiling I took a deep breath "oh and by the way these arrived for you this morning , but there is not tag" I looked down at the beautiful Red roses

"Well they are very beautiful I guess I'll just have to call the company that delivered the flowers later and see if they can tell me who sent them. Anyway I really have to go" I yelled as I ran out the door. 20 minutes later I pull up the GEH and walk in

 _Ding_ I hear as I walk out of the elevator and make my way towards my desk, but I am shocked to see flowers all over it. I looked confused and looked up at Olivia and she said

"Ana your desk looked like this when I showed up this morning" I walked over and grabbed the tag that were on these flowers _happy one year anniversary_ is all it said but there was no name this is becoming frustrating. Then I stopped for a second

"Happy one year anniversary?" I am now very confused Olivia walked over to me

"Yeah Ana how could you forget one year ago today you started working for GEH" I then looked at the calendar on my desk a realized she was right. But who else cared enough to remember the actual date that I started working here? I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the buzz from the intercom

"Ana can you please come to my office please? I need to go over todays schedule with Ros" I quickly ran over and hit the button

"Of course Christian I'll be right there" all the women standing around me give me death glares but the do that all the time because I'm the only one besides his family who is allowed to call him by his first name.

I grabbed my phone and ran to his office; I opened the door and smiled when I saw him I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He is talking to Ros but I can't help but stare at him he looks so sexy in his suit. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear

"Good morning Ana" I look up and smile at Ros

"Good Morning Ros, ok so both of you have couple meetings today one of them is a lunch meeting. The first meeting starts in 20 minutes and the lunch one starts at 12:30 and the rest of your day seems to be free."

"That's great Christian the rest of the day we can go over the Taiwan account" he simply nodded

"Ok Ros so I'll see you in the meeting in 20 min ok?" she nodded before walking out I started to walk out behind her when I heard "don't I get a good morning?" I smiled and turned around

"Of course you do… good morning Christian" he just chuckled and pulled me into a hug

"Happy one year anniversary by the way" I pulled away and looked at him

"Are you the one who sent all those flowers?" he smiled

"I sure am, do you like them?"

"Of course I do they are so beautiful but you didn't have to send me flowers"

"Yes I did you're my best friend" I giggled I looked up and noticed his tie was messed up

"You know for someone who is an expert at knot tying (yes I know all about his BDSM) you can't seem to tie you're tie correctly ever"

"Well maybe I just like you fixing it everyday" I just rolled my eyes and went and started to fix it "Ana will you please have dinner with me tonight? I have something to talk to you about."

"Of course I'll have dinner with you" he smiled

"Great I'll see you tonight"

7:00 pm

I pulled into the garage of Escala and got out of my car I put in the code to get into the elevator. What felt like forever I finally heard the ding and the elevator door opened

the lights were dimmed down and I saw a table set up for two for dinner "Hello Anastasia" I jumped. When I turned around I saw Christian

"Christian don't do that" I said and slapped his arm

"Do what? Scare you" he chuckled

"Yes scare me"

"C'mon lets eat" he said and pulled me toward the table, as we sat down I noticed that he seemed kind of nervous I reached out and touched his hand

"Christian are you ok?" he looked up at me and smiled

"Yes I am, there's just something I want to talk to you about and I'm not sure how you are going to react"

"Christian you can tell me anything you know that"

"Yeah I know that…"

"So what is it?" I said smiling he took a deep breath

"I'm giving up the whole BDSM thing" I was seriously confused

"Why?

"Because I've found something better in life that is better than that"

"What" I asked still confused

"Love" I almost died when I heard him say that

"I'm sorry did you say love?"

"I did Anastasia, I've fallen in love with the most wonderful woman" I gulped he had fallen in love and I know its not with me, I've loved Christian from day 1

"That's great Christian, do I know her?"

"I think you do, she works for me as my assistant and today is her one year Anniersary" I looked up at him

"What?"

"Its you Ana I love you"

 **Ok end of chapter 2 please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ana's P.O.V

"It's you Ana, I love you"

"What?" I am shocked I mean I must be dreaming because that is the only way I will ever hear those words. I looked down and then pinched my arm "OW" I mumbled to myself

"Why did you do that?" Christian asked with a chuckle

"Well that's what you do to wake yourself up from a dream right? I mean this must be a dream because there is no way I would ever hear you say those words unless I was dreaming" he reached out and grabbed my hand

"Ana I meant it I love you" I stood up and walked over to him, I pulled him up by his tie

"You really mean it?" I asked he just smiled and leaned and kissed my lips lightly

"More than anything" I smiled

"I love you too" I stood on my tip toes and we kissed it quickly became very heated he grabbed my legs and lifted me up and sat me on the table I wrapped my legs around his waist and his lips made their way down my neck. "Oh Christian" I moaned he broke away from me

"God Ana do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that?" I giggled

"Probably just as long as I've wanted to hear you say that" I smiled he leaned in to kiss me again but I stopped him "Wait Christian" I gently pushed him away

"Ana what's wrong?" he asked, I took a deep breath

"Are you sure you are ready to leave the red room? I mean that is a huge part of your life and what you do in that room is something I will never be able to give you, are you really ready to let it go?" he chuckled and then pushed a piece of hair behind my ear

"Ana, the minute I realized I was in love with you I swore that I would give up that lifestyle if it meant being with you. I know that you would never do anything like that and I want you more than I want anything that ever happens in that room" I smiled

"I love you Christian" he kissed me lightly on the lips

"I love you too Ana I can't imagine my life without you, you have made such a difference in life I know I'm complicated but…" put my finger on his lips

"You're just a little complicated" I said with a giggle we made out for a few minutes and before I knew it he was lifting me up and carrying me to his bedroom he laid me down on the bed and ripped off my shirt and pants before I could blink.

"Good you're so beautiful" I giggled

"Christian you're a little too dressed" he immediately jumped up and undid his suit once he was undressed he laid down on top of me and continued to kiss down my neck he made his way down my stomach. His fingers latched on to my panties and pulled them off, he smiled

"Oh baby you're already so wet for me" I couldn't help but moan as he rubbed my clit with his fingers

"Oh Christian" I moaned again, he inserted 1finger then 2 and I felt myself getting close

"Cum for me baby" and with those words I let myself go he reached up and kissed me lightly

"Christian I need you inside me" he chuckled

"We aim to please"

The next morning

I wake up to the sun shining in my face I was saddened to see that Christian was not lying next to me but my frown turned to a smile when I saw a rose and note sitting next to me

 _ **Good Morning beautiful**_

 _ **As you know I had an early morning appointment I should be back around 11:00am and we can spend the rest of the weekend together.**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **Your sexy man Christian**_

Ok I know this is a short chapter but please review and tell me what you think


End file.
